Šantićeve pjesme 1919.
PESMA PODZEMNA Naše su ruke raspukle, prašljive, grube; Naše su pesme malji; Lagumi večni naših su pirova trube, No ipak mi smo kralji. S hordama beda u koštac svakog časa Mi se hvatamo smelo, I ova gola, prezrena, mrljava klasa Svih je lepota vrelo... Sa vrha naših kopalja orao blista, Sa čije krune grije, Kô ishod sunca, velika vera čista: Jednakost ljudi svije'. Kô srce zemlje - kô ove krute I srca naših grudi U sebi hrane bescene rude, i sile Svetlih i časnih ljudi. Olujom duša sve ćemo srušiti hrame, Gde bogu zlata se mole, Gde gnjilih greha gnusne kuljaju tame I kleče ... Svrh naših glava, u svodovima noći, Olovna magla se cepa, I eno, tamo, buduće naše moći Rađa se zvezda lepa. I jednog dana mi ćemo na vrh brega Pod carskom krunom se peti, I svakom bratu sa našeg visokog Pobedne sinuće Cveti... PESMA INVALIDA Gore uz oštre krše mi smo se peli, Ključima krvi bojeći hridi cele; I s vrha svoga na sneli Sa carskim orlom lepotu zore bele. A sad na putu, u tami bede svoje, Kao prosjaci "besmrtna deca" stoje. Svesno i gordo, gazeći reke i O žrvanj smrti za nas lomismo kosti; I sada naše stope bedne su A hrpti grbe. I ružni, prljavi, prosti, Kô tupe senke, smrskanih i ruku, Sa "stubovi slave" se vuku. Sramota! S naših krstova na strah Planuše vaskrsnih I dokle vaši zamci trepte u zlatu, Na zgarištima grče se "deca hrabra", Bogalji glođući koru hljeba, Neme i dršću pod studena neba. S vaših terasa, uz pune zanosa treme, Stokratnim "Ura!" nas juče slaviste svije', Prosipajući ruže i hrizanteme Na "sokolove kakvih još bilo nije!" A danas nama dali ste vence nove: Prosjačke torbe, štape i rite ove. Sa plotovima oštre tesno Ogradili ste međe vrtova svoji', Gde i gde kličete besno, I gde vas piće samoživosti poji. A mi "takmaci džinova i Za vašim plotom kupimo otpatke s grana. Mi oči svoje dali smo da ih izdube Šiljak i da sve za vas prsnu, I više njima mi gledati nećemo ljube, Ni decu svoju, ni svoju slavu krsnu... Slepi, kraj puta, u prosjačkom krugu, Pružamo smrskane ruke na vašu večnu rugu. VOJVODI STEPI prilikom njegova dolaska u Mostar god. 1919. Obiliću, Srđo, smeli Strahinj-bane, Primi vence ove srca što te ljube! Jer ti roblja bedne vedrio si dane, I teških krhô alke grube, Jaki, nepobedni sine majke gorde, Vihore i grome sa Cera, što oba Rušio si cara krvoločne orde I s slave kliktô svako doba! Jug Bogdan sa decom, Ljutica i Marko, I svi za slobodu što padoše juče, Što otačku grudu ljubili su žarko I zažegli krvlju sve plamove - Svi su oni s tobom danas došli nama, Jer u tvome srcu njina srca biju, Svetla, kô praznički sjaj po Kô vrela gde smorni snagu vere piju. S njima oči svoje upirô si letu Visokih krstaša i suncu se peo - Šta Srbija može pokazô si svetu, I njezine duše da su boga deo. Jer bogovi s tobom kada nisu hteli, Ti sam beše sa munjom u ruci. I brodovi naši svog su Hrista sreli, I s dugom na jedru mirnoj stigli luci. Sa kopljem i štitom sad, kralju Stube kog svi gromi okrnjili nisu, Ti stojiš, sav sjajan, kô zora Balkana, Svrh aždaje mrtve na najvišem visu. Samo retke duše i kraljevske, gde je Bog prosuo vatre sunčane, tu stoje; I besmrtne tako, dokle sunce greje, Svetle se u blesku svoje. Blago tebi! Večno sa Miroča bela Pevaće te vila uz borovlje davno, Jer si ti, kô pesmu herojskijeh dela, Na zvezdama ime urezao slavno. I svi naši pozni naraštaji krasni Gledaće na zvezde s vatrom srca lepa, I čitati pesmu s kola zvezda jasni' - Večnu, svetlu pesmu: Stepanović Stepa. ANAHORETA Sve više i više, ti kuda si htela Pođoh žarom slepim, I timora mojih planuše sva vrela U dugama lepim. Sve školjke s dna duše gde su mora bila Plime, bure cele, Sve brodove, žale s palmama kô svila, Sav koral i bele Albatrose tebi prinesoh na skute... I klicah i poja', Sledujući trajno samo tvoje pute Kao senka tvoja. No ti skrenu strmu... sve dublje u ždrela U kaljugu bare, Iz koje se kao paučina pela Riđa struka pare. Vran graknu... Sad vetar ne leprša na me Plamen zlatni tvoje Kose plave... Ti si iščezla, a same Ovde hridi stoje. Neke zgrčile se, kao rob do roba Pun bola i treme; Neke, kô buđavi kosturi iz groba, Svrh ponora streme. A tamo gde staza kô zmija se krade, Gde crv panje šara, Uz ruine ćute memljive arkade I grobišta stara... Vrhu sarkofaga, spomenika sedi' Okrnjele pole, Kô zgođeni zrnom ubojnici bledi Posrnuli dole. Pusto... Samo, gde se uza čempres gnio Loza žuta vije, Jošte trošna česma romori i ti'o Voda mramor mije. Lutam dalje... Gledam... Evo mora, žala! Gle, uz koplja trska, Skrhano korablje mutna pena vala Po pržini prska. S prelomljenim jedrom još, na hladnoj ploči Počađale vode, Jedva dve-tri lađe vide moje oči Gde put zadnji brode. Svrh njih u pređama maglina odela, Gdeno potke crne Sve to više rastu, kô tifona strela Vrana jato srne... I suton... No zvezda ne trepte dragulji, Ne sja nebo lepo, Samo što iz magle u me mesec bulji Kao oko slepo... I godine teku... A ja jošte, eto, Iz karika ovih Izlaza ne nađoh, put u novo leto, U sjaj vrha novih. No čamim i gledam, kao stena žala Kraj kopalja trska, Gde skrhane lađe mutna pena vala Po pržini prska... KOVAČ Ja sam kovač Sima, Mene znade svak: Kao bela zima, Perčin mi je ceo Od starosti beo; Al' još čio, lak, I sa žarom mladim, Ja kujem i radim - Tika-tika-tak. Nisam len k'o sluta, Još pre zore čak, Iz čelika ljuta, Sred izbice moje Varnice se roje, Sve rujne k'o mak; Uz blagoslov neba Tečem koru hleba - Tika-tika-tak. Lik moj čađa krije, Al' nek' znade svak, Stid me stoga nije, Jer ta čađa cela Znak je časnih dela; Pa vedar i lak, Sa čekićem svojim Uz nakovanj stojim - Tika-tika-tak. OTADŽBINI Pevaj mila, zemljo sveta, Tvoj vek zlatni sada cveta! Gde je Soča, Vardar gde je, Gde s Jadrana bura veje: Dvoglav Beo Silan Smeo K'o osvetne dece boj, Kruži, klikće or'o tvoj! Srbin, Hrvat i Slovenac, Svi ti jedan pletu venac Verne duše, k'o luč zore, Pred oltarom tvojim gore - Nebu Lete S gore Svete Lepog brastva zlatni cvet U tvoj dragi viju splet! Na vek neka sretna bila! K'o oluje hučna krila, Za te, Majko, milu, krasnu, Svetla Kralja, Krunu jasnu: S pesmom S cvetom Jednim Letom Letićemo, kada glas Tvojih truba zovne nas! POSLE OKOVA Stresli smo sa ruku lance zveri slepe, Sad hvatamo voljno za rala i brane - Okrešimo gnjile i kržljave grane, Nek' plodovi sinu svi do krune lepe! Sad su naših duša razdrešena krila - Poletimo njima na vrhove dela, U lovore svetle više zlatnih vrela, Da bi svaka zlatna k'o luč zore bila! Sad ne krije naše oči bede tama, Pa k'o verni stubi svog doma - svog hrama, Svi motrimo budno gde nam brodi brode! Neka hrle žalu bez leda i snega, Onamo, gde večno pesme zvone s brega, Visoko, pod zlatnim palmama slobode! SPOMEN Gospodinu potpukovniku Živ. J. Rankoviću, komandantu 14. pešad. puka i komandantu mesta. Svi oni što su svetlilo naših dana I naše radosti vrelo, Što su u buri samrti i megdana K'o bura stupali smelo: U hramu moga srca i duše moje, K'o svete ikone stare, U odblescima zlatnih kandila stoje I večno trepte i zare. I Tvoj lik časni u njihovom okviru Svetli se, greje i krepi; I njemu, evo, tople psalme uz liru Ja pevam, Junače lepi! PESMA JEDINSTVA Ja sam Srbin, ja sam Hrvat i Slovenac - Tri imena ova tri su svetla vrela, Gde mi duša pije žar za nova dela, I rodu i brastvu plete smerni venac. Ja sam sretan ove što doživeh dane, Kada braća s braćom na bregove hrle - Kada se u suncu svog jedinstva grle Velikoga stabla tri velike grane. S krovova se naših digla mora tavna, Po njima se zvezde prosule pa gore -: S Dušanovom krunom, k'o jabuka zore, Tomislavova se rađa kruna slavna. S Adrije i Soče, sve do Vardar-vode, Jedna pesma grmi radosna i sveta - Više nema aga, harača ni kmeta, Svrh koliba šušte hrastovi slobode. Sve kliče. I širom otadžbine cele Jedna Mis'o leti razvijena stega, I eno, sa svakog timora i brega, Na nju ruže siplju oreade bele. Blagoslovi, Bože! Nek' na naša vrata Svako jutro s pesmom anđ'o brastva stupa, I pričesti svešću iz nebesnih kupa Svakoga Slovenca, Srba i Hrvata! PESMA U SLAVU ALEKSANDROVA PRELASKA PREKO DRINE Ognjišta rodna! Palite zublje i luče, Neka sve greje vaskrsnih vatara plam! Odoru Carsku nek' cela Bosna obuče I bude radosti hram! Vi pevci stari, sugleste zvonke strune - Pesama vaših svan'o je svetli god! Kraj bistrih vrela, gde šume hrastova krune, Skupljajte veseli rod! Hiljadu cura s hiljadu zornih momaka Nek' igra oro, i nek' se kola splet Poljem talasa, k'o venci rumenih maka Uz belih ljiljana cvet! Vaskrsni vedra, ti krčmarico Janje, I toči kupe! Silni je Marko živ! Gle, zlatnu utvu, kroz gusto jelovo granje, Hvata mu soko siv! Uz koplje šarac nogom kopa, i rže, U krvi leži Musa k'o srušen brest, A stara Nerodimka teče sve brže I nosi radosnu vest. Prsk'o je balčak grubog Dželata s Rajne, I survao se habzburških barbara tron! Srbija sinu! I evfo s Avale sjajne Sa žezlom doleti On! On, Or'o beli, što, s ognjem dugina venca, Iz katakomba, gde veje samrtni sneg, Izvede Srba, Hrvata i Slovenca Na sjajni sunčani breg. S vrhova svojih On Cara nosi nam trube, Sve zore bele, barjake, pesme i klik. U vis dižite decu, vi majke i ljube, Nek svetli vide Mu lik! S doksata svijeh i kutnjih pragova neka Ospe Ga cveće i naših duša sjaj! Nek' zvona zvone i gromka topovska jeka Prolama svaki kraj! On danas nama sva blaga pruža, i ključe Kapija slave, plodove truda svog! Ognjišta rodna, palite zublje i luče, Jer njega šalje nam Bog! Ura, Ti večni, u zore plaštu sjajnom! Vladaj i sretno na krmi Bratstva stoj! Sav narod, s pesmom, s vatrom i verom trajnom, Slediće korak Tvoj!